Sammy's Song
by HCPhillips 'Dreamweaver37
Summary: Just a wee bit of a ficlet for someone who asked me all sweet like. I have a healthy fear of pregnant woman, so I did as I was told. Sammy is fat, preggers and miserable. So Gabriel finds a way to help.


A/N _Alright, baby mama. Here it is. Your one shot. And to answer your question…I based the Castiel birth scene partly on my sissy's birth. Her hubby was there and he was helpful, but for some reason, she clung to her big brother. (Moi) Neither of us knew why, other than I'm her big brother, she's my baby sister and we adore each other more than life. I figured Cas and Gabe feel the same way about each other._

Sam Winchester had 3 moods these days. Hungry, horny and cranky. He was eight months pregnant with what he assumed was the biggest and most hyperactive child to ever be conceived. His belly had crossed the line from "gentle swell" to "Jesus Christ, is that Mohammed or the mountain?" The first time he'd made that observation, Dean had made the nearly fatal error of bursting into gales of laughter and spewing beer as he howled out,

"The mountain dude, the entire fucking mountain!"

Sam had thrown an apple at Dean's head. Direct hit with collateral damage.

But Sam could handle the belly, he really could. At the end of the day it was the endless kicking, nudging, and wriggling that did him in. There was very little room left for the baby he now carried, and the kid seemed determined to see if he could make more by destroying his father's innards and his patience. Every time Sam got comfortable, and settled into for a nap, it would begin.

Kick, punch, thud. Oh look, Daddy's bladder! Stomp!

Sam would haul his fat, miserable butt out of bed and waddle to the toilet. He would pee, then climb back into bed. As soon as he would resettle, and just as sleep was overcoming him…

KICK!

It was enough to make a guy crazy.

One afternoon, after Sam had demanded his daily blow job and cuddle, Gabriel held him close as his mate drifted off. He knew his hunter was doing the best he could with a difficult situation, and the archangel was inordinately proud of his Sammy. As he frequently told him, 'Gorgeous, smart, sexy, and fertile!' Sam would always laugh and the comment never failed to earn Gabriel a kiss. Gabriel was settling to hold Sammy as he slept when the hunter made an unhappy noise.

"Sammykins? You okay?" Gabriel whispered.

"No. I am not okay. I am tired. My back hurts. I am fat. I just want a nap, but your son won't let me sleep! And now I have to fucking pee. AGAIN!" Sam struggled to get out of bed, and Gabriel carefully assisted him.

He waited on the bed until Sam came back out. Then he helped his mate back into bed and helped him get comfortable. Gabriel realized after a moment that Sam was crying softly.

"Sammy? Oh, Sammykins…talk to me, please." Gabriel said quietly, stroking Sam's hair as he spoke.

"I'm so tired. I never get more than an hour of two of sleep at a time, because this baby won't stop moving! And it'll only get worse! What am I gonna do if I'm this tired when I go into labor? How am I gonna push him out if I'm exhausted? I'm trying to be strong here, Gabriel, I really am, but I can't take much more of this." Sam looked at his archangel, and tears trickled down his cheeks.

Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam, his heart breaking a little as he did. His poor hunter was doing an amazing job at coping with all this, but he was treading in water no human male had ever been in, and it made finding ways to help him tough. As Sam pressed his face into Gabriel's chest, the archangel had a sudden thought. He carefully slid out from under Sam and helped him get rearranged. Sam looked a question at him.

"Just relax, Sammy. Trust me, okay?"

Sam nodded and watched as Gabriel knelt at the edge of the bed and placed his hands on Sam's impressive belly. Then he proceeded to stun Sam.

Gabriel sang.

It was the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing Sam had ever heard. Gabriel's voice was a sweet, rich tenor that rose and fell like water tumbling down a stream. Sam didn't understand the words, because they were in Enochian, but the sound was enough to make his soul feel like it had temporarily loosed itself from its human prison and taken flight. Sam had never heard anything like it.

After a few minutes, Sam realized something else. The baby that had been working his kidneys over a few minutes before was peaceful, and calm. The kicking had temporarily stopped. He looked at Gabriel in awe.

"He's not kicking…" Sam whispered.

"He's asleep." Gabriel whispered back. The archangel climbed behind Sam and spooned him close, resting his hand back on his belly.

"Gabriel.."

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Sing to me now, please?" Sam requested.

Gabriel smiled into Sam's hair, and sang.

A/N _Just a mini ficlet to please a pregnant woman. And your email address didn't show up in your review, dear_.


End file.
